Mutt Over Slut
by Left Right Chu
Summary: Shikamaru’s mother believes Shikamaru needs to get out and get married.When Shikamaru refuses there is only one thing she can do: arranged marriage.But Shikamaru and his lover Kiba are not to happy about that.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody I am new to writing fan fiction…well I am new to writing in general. I apologize for any mistakes. I am also terribly sorry if it sucks.

Shika and Kiba are school boys.

Huzzah.

Obviously I don't own anything

"word." Is when they are speaking

And,

'word.' is when they are thinking.

Just incase anybody was confused.

---------------------------KIBA'S POV---------------------------

"Why the hell did you take this class?" Shikamaru asks as he sits up on the cabinet and leaned on the wall.

"I thought it would be an easy 'A'" I said as I stick the cake in the oven.

Shikamaru the laziest guy you will ever meet. Yet he is the smartest. I don't understand how he dose it he dose no work at all, none! And he gets 97 or higher in AP classes. He even skipped a year. Than there is me, Kiba, a hyper 17 year old boy, fails most of his classes, is never on time and the best thing that has ever happened to Shikamaru…well that is what Shika tells me and it's what I like to believe.

"Shika what's up" I ask him.

"Heh nothing…why"

"You look kind of down" I strode over to him. He wraps he arms around my waist as I hop up on the cabinets straddling his hips.

"Come on what's wrong" I press my forehead agents his.

"I said nothing your so troublesome"

"Lair!" I yell our foreheads still press together "you have a thinking look on your face and not the thinking look when staring off at the clouds the worried thinking look...I know you to well Shikamaru you can't fool me!"

"This is such a drag" Shika rolls his eyes and kissed me quickly" Just my parents nagging me about girls and marriage"

"They are at it again?"

"Yea but this time they said if I don't they will find one for me."

"So just don't go out with the girls they try and set you up with problem solved" I smile and kissed him gently

"No, that's not what it means ….it means arranged marriage."

"What?" my eyes when wide.

"This is such a drag"

"What?"

"You're an idiot"

"What?"

"Troublesome"

"Why don't you just tell them you're gay…"

"I thought you did not want you parents knowing about us?"

"Hana knows what the big deal is now"

"Heh…"Shikamaru smirked

"Hey it's not my fault she has a key to my room!"

"We will tell them tomorrow when you come over than?"

"What I have to be there!"

"Well yea..."

"Why?"

"Moral support…"

"You need moral support?"

The oven timer goes off.

"You're so troublesome" Shika pushes me off his lap and hops off the cabinet and goes towards the sink and starts running some water. I open the oven and grab the pan

"Fucking A" I scream holding my right hand "Shika took my hand and put it under the cold water.

"I thought you would do something stupid"

I mumble thanks and let him wrap my hand in a bandage.

"Who do you think your parents will set you up with?" I ask.

"What?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you think it will be?"

"Most likely some slut" Shika chuckled

"heh…yeah whatever girl they can find to marry an obviously Gay and lazy man." I smirked

I grabbed my books and walked out the door "But I guess we will never find out"

"I guess you're right" Shika kissed me on the nose "Bye Kiba" and Walked away.

"Hey" I yell at him "what kind of kiss is that?"

Shika Just meekly waved and kept on walking.

---------------------------SHIKAMARU'S POV---------------------------

I sighed heavily As I watched the sun slowly setting. I love it when the clouds are that pinkish color.

"Shikamaru please come here" I see my mother from the back door

"What a drag" I mumble to myself

I fallow my mother to the living room. My father is sitting on the sofa too.

'Shit' I think to myself 'this can't be good'

"Your father and I would like to talk to you."

"I am really not interested" I said bluntly

"Shikamaru I am serious!" raising her voice a little "your father and I have found a fine young lady. She is pretty and smart, your age and her parents own a lovely flower shop in town that she will be inheriting." My mother smiled

I sighed 'well looks like I will have to do this with out Kiba' "listen, I bet she's great and all but I already have someone."

"That Kiba boy hardly counts as a someone" my mother stated bluntly

'Well I am glad Kiba isn't here after all' "I guess it's an opinion" I said making eye contact with my mother.

"I know you're gay Shikamaru and I know what you are doing with that…mutt" her eyes narrowed. "But if I am accepting it is a different story" She turned and looked at my father who was sitting there saying and doing nothing. He just sat there staring at the clouds. "it's getting late" she said "and you have a date tomorrow Shikamaru" she smirked "her name is Ino" she said as she left the room.

---------------------------END ---------------------------

So what do you think? Is it to short? It is only three pages on Word. Well thanks for reading next chapter should be up soon. Maybe could you review?


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit guys I was almost done with this chapter and my computer died.

Now I need a new one.

So here is a quick re-do of that chapter.

Sorry if it sucks

And yes, I know my grammar and spelling are horrid.

But I try.

Thanks for your reviews guys!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Kiba's POV 

I ran to shika's house it is two in the afternoon he should be out of bed by now. I sigh as I run down is street "damn it why is his street so long" I mumble to myself. I am kind of nervous telling Shikamaru's mother doesn't seem like the "okay my sun is a homo and I am cool with that" kind of mom. This could be a really good or a really bad Saturday.

I knock on Shika's door out of breath, his mother answers

"Hi Mrs.Nara" I smile at her.

"Shikamaru is not awake yet and he has a very busy day today so I am sorry to say you won't have the chance to see him today" she smiled back.

"Ah sorry" I say "But could I at least talk to him for a little bit?" I ask.

"sorr-" she was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Hey Kiba come on in" he yawned and scratched his head

I smile and slip past Mrs.Nara and fallow Shika to his room. He yawed and fell onto his small twin sized bed; I fallowed resting my head on his chest.

"Ready for today?" I ask

"No," he stated bluntly

"Come on Shika they won't over react or any thing"

"That is not what I am talking about Kiba" As he twiddles my hair

"Than what is it?"

"They know."

"They do?"

"Yeah they said something last night"

"So what is the problem here?"

"My mother doesn't like the fact that I am a homosexual"

"Really?" I ask

"Kiba…"

"Huh?"

"This is such a drag"

I nod my head.

"So guess who she is trying to set me up with"

"What! She is really trying that!" I quickly sit up.

He sits up also "Yeah, But it won't work" He places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Who is it?" I grumble

He chuckles "Ino" placing another Kiss.

"She would rather have you be with that slut than me?"

He kisses me again.

"No that was a serious question. Ino sleeps with any guy who is nice to her!"

"Kiba I am gay with a lover I won't sleep with her." Shika stated bluntly.

"That is not what you mom thinks."

"And how would you know that?"

"There was a condom in your shoe downstairs" I smile.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru lead forward resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Wait I have an Idea!" I say as I push Shika's head back and put my lips to his neck. Making sure my mark will be large and noticeable. I leaned over and reached of the mirror.

"Kiba that's huge." He said as he touched the tender area. "Now how was this an idea?"

"You have a date tonight don't you?"

"Why the hell would I go?"

"You're just going to stand her up? At least go and tell her you are not interested and go home After." I say

"But she is a slut…"

"Yeah you still shouldn't be rude."

"What if she trys to sleep with me? I mean I got a free condom" he smirked

"Who would want to sleep with a man with that huge mark on the side of his neck?" I poked it and smirked

"So that's your wonderful idea mark me and she will stay off?"

Shikamaru lightly pushed me down onto his bed and nibbled on my ear with earned a light moan that escaped my mouth. His lips crashed onto mine I felt his tongue along my bottom lip begging for an entrance. Another light moan escaped my mouth and cold hands lifted up my shirt and ran over a nipple lightly pinching it.

"Excuse me!" we both sit up to see Shikamaru's mom standing in the door way.

"What a Drag" Shika mumbled

"Shikamaru your **_friend_** must go home**" **she said looking Shika in the eyes.

"Bye Shika" I said before he had the chance to say anything else and kissed him on the cheek. I don't look at Mrs.Nara on my way out; I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I quickly go down the stairs passing by Mr.Nara.

"Hey Kiba what is going on up there?" he asks as I walk by.

"Oh uh Mrs.Nara walked in on Shikamaru and me Making out"

"Just let the damn kid be happy." He grumbled more talking to himself than me.

"Well good bye Mr.Nara" I wave good bye and walk out the front door. "Shikamaru is a lot like his father" I think to myself as I continue home "I hope his date goes okay" I chuckle.

* * *

Huzzah! 

I know it is still short.

3 pages in word.

Sorry guys.

Any idea for what to happen next?

I have my own I just want to hear others.

Review again please!

Oh and is this considered Ino bashing?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone

Hello everyone!

Haha miss me.

Sorry I didn't update for so long.

Went through an "anti-fan fiction" stage.

But never fear I am back and with all that time off I still have no grammar skills!

Go me!

Also thanks for all your support! You guys must have thought I died.

* * *

Mutt Over Slut chap. Three

Shika's POV

"Shikamaru wake up."

"What do you want dad?" I answer still half asleep

"Your mother made you reservations at _Le grille-pan _downtown for you and Ino" he says "-but I was thinking maybe you could catch her at the flower shop and break the news before the date, than you and Kiba can use the reservations" he smiled at me.

I sat up wiping my eyes "Dad you're a genius"

"Yeah just don't tell your mother."

"Oh don't you look so nice and handsome" I hear my mother say as I walk down the stairs. "-but your date isn't for another hour honey"

"I am going to pay her a surprise visit at work mother, I will be back later" I say.

"Stay out as late as you want"

"This is troublesome" I mumble to myself as I weave my way through the flower shop. "Hey" I say to the blond hair girl behind the counter.

"Shikamaru!" I cringe at her squeaky high pitched voice. "I thought our date wasn't till later"

"Yeah…that's what I wanted to talk to you about" I say scratching the back of my head.

"What is it?" she asks...I kind of feel bad for her.

"Well you see Ino...I came...I came to tell you tha.."she cut me off

"You can't ditch me now Shikamaru" she giggled.

"What?" I say as she pokes Kiba's little 'gift'. I kind of forgot about it.

"Well that is what you were going to do right? You're just going to have to tell other girl that you can't see her anymore."

"Why would I do that?" I ask "I'm sorry Ino I just don't have any feelings for you."

"Well maybe you should develop them our wedding is in one and a half months" She smirked.

"You have to be kidding me" I said starting to raise my voice

"What Shikamaru I bet I am much prettier than your other girlfriend."

"That's not it Ino" I am getting angry.

"Are you calling me ugly Shikamaru?"

"Than what's the problom?" she asks her face is getting awfully close it mine. I can feel her breath on my skin.

This woman really pisses me off. "Ino you just don't understand!" I say.

"You're going to marry me. I believe that is very clear Shikamaru." She smirked our faces only an inch apart. I am getting more and more angry by the second.

"No, no I am not. I am Fucking Gay!" I scram.

The silence was awkward and few people in the shop stifled their giggles, others were just as shocked as I was that I screamed it. This is troublesome. This woman is just like my mother.

"Shikamaru fallow me." Her voice was quite almost like a whisper. Shit I think I made her angry.

* * *

Uhh…I know it is short. Really short.

I'm sorry.

I thought this was a good place to stop…and I didn't want to make you guys wait longer than you already did.

I am already working on the next chapter.

You will mot have to wait as long I promise!

I know my writing sucks.

I know my spelling sucks.

I know my grammar sucks.

Why do I try? So I can at least get thoughts out of my head.

If you can put up with my horrid skills than enjoy my fan fiction!

Review please

:D

Oh yeah La Grille-pan means toaster in French. In French class we all had to pick a vocabulary word and that was our new name for the unit. I was toaster.

That is where that came form.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello

Hello!

Well err….

Again my apologies for the bad Grammar, spelling and other errors in my writing

I know. I fail at life.

* * *

Kiba's POV.

I wonder when Shikamaru's date is? I never got the chance to ask him.

" I know it's stupid but I am kind of jealous right now Akamaru" The small white dog barked in response. "Someone else is going on a date with Shika…My Shika" I slightly giggle, Akamaru gives a questioning glare. "I was my idea though and I am so upset about it" I hug my dog "I don't want to even get out of bed"

A few moments of silence pass. I heard my stomach growls. "I should eat" I say to myself and roll out of the bed with a loud thump on the Ground. I slowly made my way down stairs, I was still in my boxers and my hair was a mess. Hana was in the kitchen. I rummage thought the fridge.

"What are you looking for" She asks

"Food." I grunt a response

"It's already 5" She stated.

"Oh…" I said. I kind of had hoped Shika would have called by now.

"You alright Kiba?"

"I'm fine"

"Sure you are." In a sarcastic tone that pisses me off just a little.

"Yeah I am sure"

"You never sleep in this late"

"Can't I just sleep in every once in a while"

"Like you would ever skip lunch"

"Hana just mind your own business!" I yelled

"Like I ever did that before plus I am just attempting to help you."

"If I need your help I will ask" I say as I walk out of the kitchen.

"I thought you were hungry" she yells after me

"Forget it." I yell back.

"Damn Akamaru Hana really knows when to piss off a person." I flop down on to my bed "I'm just going to go back to sleep" I yawn a close my eyes

The door creaks open

"Kiba…" Hana whispers loudly

"What now Hana" I grunt

She walks into my room.

"Here." She says hold out a cheeseburger. "You should eat."

I sit up "Wow thanks Hana" I took a small bite.

"Now really Kiba what is going on?" She sits on my bed

I smile up at her "Thanks Hana I feel better now." I finish half the cheeseburger "I am going to take a shower, I am kind of scummy"

"You didn't tell me anything though!"

"I know" I smile as I leave the room. For some reason her being there made me feel better plus I don't even know why I was up set about it. I giggle to myself

* * *

Shikamaru's POV

We are now in the back room of the shop. I'm sorry if she kills me Kiba.

"So you have a boyfriend?" The blond asks me.

I nod my head.

"Are you sure it's not a phase?"

I sigh this is a drag

"It's not I am a queer." I say

She giggles and sits on a box.

"Wanna know something?" She asks

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway." I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"True." She smiles "I went though a lesbian stage in my life"

"Really?" I giggle a little bit. We are talking like we are friends now.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone okay!"

"Promise" I say

"It was with Sakura." She mumbled

"I would have never guessed that one." I say

"That's why we don't talk anymore"

"Sorry to hear that."

"So who is your boyfriend?" she asks me

"This is troublesome" I mumble to myself

"You have to tell me!" she says "I told you my secret!"

"When did we agree on this?"

"Just tell me Shikamaru!" she whined

"What a drag, stop whining" I sigh "It's Kiba Inuzuka alright"

"No way!" Ino yells. I cover my ears

"Sorry" she whispers.

"Yeah that is who it is" I say

"Shit Shika it's 5 you should go get Kiba and go on that date!" she tells me

I get up to leave "hey Ino…thanks" She just smiles back at me. Maybe she is not as bad as I thought.

* * *

Uhh YEAH chapter 4

And in a reasonable amount of time!

The reviewers who don't mind my grammar mistakes, Thank you! They bother me and I don't even know what they are.

_Fails at life_

I made Ino nice just because Fallen angels asked me to.

And

Coca-Cola your review made me giggle. Don't ask why xD

_Continues to fail at life_

Review please!

Chapter 5 comming soon!

:D


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my goodness!

I got a BETA reader can you tell?

She…I believe it's a she though I never really asked….

Anyway, she made this chapter wonderful!

Her diction is a lot better than mine.

To Coca-Cola…I have no idea why I laughed…but it did, for like 10 minutes too.

My brother thought I was crazy.

Thanks to all you reviewers

* * *

Mutt Over Slut chapter 5.

Shika's POV

I ran to Kiba's house as fast as I could. I hate running. I knock on the  
door and as it opens I find Hana on the other side.

"Hey" I say as I enter.

"Kiba's in the shower," She states absentmindedly walking away back  
towards her bedroom.

Slowly I open the bathroom door. The room is filled with steam from the hot  
shower and the mirror is fogged up. Quickly I strip off my cloths. Kiba turns  
around at the sound of the shower door opening.

"What the hell Shikamaru?" Kiba yells "Don't you have a date?"

"Hey Kiba," I say wrapping my arms around him kissing him on the  
cheek.

"What about Ino?"

"It's alright Kiba. I've already talked to her." I tell him kissing  
him on the lips this time.

"Really? What did she say? What did you say?" he asks returning my  
kiss.

I smirk at him, "I promised not to tell."

"What?"

I reply with only a smirk.

"You're kidding right?" he asks "You have to tell me!"

"If she keeps our secret I promised I would keep hers."

"You told her?"

"Yeah," I grab the shampoo squirting it into my hand, "Now hurry up  
and wash your hair we have to leave."

"Where are we going?" Kiba asks leaning forward as I scrub his hair.

"On a date," I smile, "Now come on let's get out of the water.  
It's getting cold."

"What?" Kiba yelled in confusion.

"Come on!" I push him out of the shower. We quickly get dressed and dry  
our hair. "I kind of thought we were going to be late but look we've made  
it on time." I said tying my hair back.

"Why don't you ever keep your hair down?" Kiba questions me.

"It's so troublesome down."

"You are too lazy you know that."

"Yeah," I smile leaning down to kiss him.

"Shikamaru," he continued cautiously, "I don't think we should kiss  
in public anymore."

"Why do you say that?" I ask him.

Kiba gives an embarrassed smile "I'm scared of your mom, you know how  
your mom somehow knows everything."

"Kiba, I love you." I smile

"I love you too Shikamaru."

I quickly kiss Kiba on the lips, "That was the last one I promise,"  
I say as I pull back with a smile.

Content with my promise Kiba questions me once more about my previous  
engagement, "So what did happen between you and Ino?"

"I told you I can't tell you," I say shortly.

"Come on! Please Shika" Kiba pouted making puppy dog eyes.

"This is such a drag," I complained, "No Kiba."

Kiba kept on staring at me with the puppy dog eyes.

"Kiba, No," I say with finality. "Now come on our table should be  
ready now."

"Shikamaru!" a woman's voice shrieked behind us, "What in the world  
are you doing here with this mutt? Where is your date?!" She demanded to  
know.

"Mom?" I was shocked and speechless.

Review please!


End file.
